Alice
Alice&Oz is the 76th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Summary Alice awakens in a chair sitting in the center of a room with a checkered floor and a spotlight shining down on her. Alice asks where she is. The Intention of the Abyss, who appears in a chair behind Alice, says that it is the junction where their souls meet and interact with one another, before stating that it had been a long time since the two of them spoke like they are. Seeing the Intention's true form for the first time in 100 years, Alice is surprised to see herself in white with white hair. This confuses the Intention, who then realizes that while Alice had no memories, she usually appeared in the form of a white rabbit, so the fact that Alice didn't remember her was understandable. Alice questions whether all of this was a dream before remembering Oz casting her out of his body. Alice starts crying and screaming, asking Oz why he'd done such a thing a loud, stating that Oz was meant to be her property and that she didn't want to leave his side. The Intention covers her ears while Alice carries on, standing up for Oz by reminding Alice that he'd protected her. Alice says that she doesn't care ordering the Intention to take her back to where Oz was. The Intention informs Alice that such a thing would be impossible, but Alice states that it wasn't. The Intention explains that it really was impossible, because in the beginning she wasn't B-Rabbit, and so as long as Oz rejects her she could never return to his side. The Intention then realizes that Alice must have really forgotten everything before offering her hand to Alice. The Intention tells Alice that she would make Alice remember their beginning and everything that Alice had given up her life for in order to protect. The Intention assures Alice that everything was all right, as the memories that she tore up and threw away were hers, not Alice's, and so none of Alice's memories was hurt. Alice takes her sister's hand and remembers everything, her father, her uncle, Jack, Cheshire, but especially Oz. The Intention states that Oz and Alice now no longer had reason to suffer before Alice sees the moment she died. The Intention screamed in agony as she watched her sister die. Alice then appeared at the junction, meeting the Intention as she died, stating that she was glad the Intention was back to her usual self. Alice watches as her sister cry on top of her 100 years ago, Alice stating that they hadn't spoken in a long time because the Intention hadn't been responding to her voice recently. The Intention then apologizes to Alice before explaining that lately she's been unable to be aware of what she's doing anymore and now she was suddenly losing everything she cared about. Alice tells her that it'll be okay and that she would soon disappear from there. The Intention insists that Alice can't because even if Jack couldn't reach her through Alice anymore, she'd still end up granting any wish he had, stating that she lost herself last time and so she requested that they destroyed her memories so that she couldn't grant Jack's wishes anymore. Alice began to object, but the Intention states that the Core of the Abyss would never let her hurt her own body, but if she used B-Rabbit's power she could destroy the memories and save Alice. The Intention possessed Alice's body grab onto Jack so that the Intention could get to Oz, while Jack is ecstatic that the Intention came out finally, but when Jack addressed her again, the Intention lost her self awareness and stopped dead in her tracks. Alice states that she wouldn't let Oz destroy anything else before she dove into Oz's body. She thought of how using her soul from her broken body was likely wrong as it was meant to go to her sister, but at least this way, Alice could take away all of Oz's power. Alice then used what now became her power so that she could be the one to destroy the Intention's memories rather than forcing Oz to destroy again, before introducing herself as Alice the B-Rabbit. Characters in order of appearance Terms *Abyss Trivia Volume19 Omitted3.jpg|One of the two omitted pages. Volume19 Omitted4.jpg|One of the two omitted pages. *Alternate title: -A Stray Child and a Black Rabbit- *This 24-paged chapter is the shortest chapter released yet. *Two pages of Alice&Oz were excluded from the online scanlations, only being included in the standard and special edditions of Pandora Hearts 19. Navigation Category:Manga